Expect the Unexpected
by AngelWings14569
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if all 3 Ruffs went after a certain Blue Puff all at the same time? Rated M: Just in case


Expect the Unexpected Chapter 1 She's Strong Too

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended**

Bubbles P.O.V

"Were on our way Mayor." Blossom said into the phone. Buttercup is the first to speak "What was that all about." She asked. "The guys are picking a fight with us. If we don't go out and fight they'll destroy the city." Blossom said, I sighed "Same old empty threats, you think they ever get bored fighting with us?" I ask. "If they did, we wouldn't be flying over there to beat the hell out of them now, would we?" Buttercup says sarcastic. Blossom sighs "C'mon let's get this over with," she says and we fly off toward town square.

"Ah!" I scream, Boomer surprised me. Instead of shooting lasers at me like he normally does, he flew to me and picked me up, almost like he's hugging me. "What the hell, Boomer?" I say angry and confused. He just laughs, "I've always wanted to do that." He said putting me down but not letting me go. I push on his chest to get him away from me but that just makes him grin and pull me in tighter. "Can you let me go now, please?" I ask sort of whinny. "Alright, if I must." He said sarcastic. "Thanks." I said. "You're welcome." He said smirking.

Buttercup looks over at me for a minute and still managing to keep Butch at bay. "What the fuck are you doing, Bea? Beat the shit out of him, don't just stand there and strike up a conversation." She yelled over to me, making Butch smirk with the upper hand at knocking her down, she screams "You fucking asshole!" at Butch and they continue fighting. Boomer arches an eyebrow at me, I pout in envy, I've always wanted to be able to do that, whenever I try it, it looks like I'm bugging my eyes out and makes people laugh. "Bea?" he asks, "Nickname, Bubbles is just too…. Uh… too long." I say looking for the right word but not getting it.

He laughs, "So you gonna beat the shit out of me?" he asked mimicking Buttercup, I giggle and smile. "No, I don't see the point, the moments gone, you?" I ask. "Yeah, I agree moments gone." He said smiling at me. I heard Blossom scream in pain, I become alert and whisper, "Blossy?" then I fly off as fast as I can. When I get there I see Buttercup trying to fight off both Brick and Butch, but she seems too distracted. She gets knocked out cold from a blow to the head by Butch, I see him smirk in victory. I shiver at the sight of it. Blossom got hesitantly to her feet, clutching her side. I see blood flow down her side getting on her clothes and through her fingers.

She shot a laser and got Butch, he was flown into a building and passed out because of the pain. I saw her smile weakly before she went down. Brick met my gaze from where he was standing over Buttercup, smirked and came for me. I suddenly got scared and flew out of his way when he charged at me. Boomer went flying into Brick, to distract him for me so I could get away, he got knocked out. What the hell am I doing? I should be out of his sight by now, why aren't I getting away? I fly to my sisters and hug them tightly, crying begging them to wake up.

A shadow hovers over me and I'm face to face with blood red eyes, my heart skips a beat out of fear. He smirks and says "Boo." Then I'm flying into a building. I get back up with a new found strength and charge at him.

Brick's P.O.V

I'm shaking as I turn onto my side and spit, my thick saliva that's mixed with my blood. Something rolls out of my mouth, it clatters against the asphalt. My muscles barely summon enough effort for me to look and confirm that it is indeed a tooth.

I don't have the breath or energy for a sarcastic retort, which irritates the hell out of me. Bubbles is still standing, shakily but still standing, bruised and bloodied with her own broken bones to nurse, while I wheeze and whine in pain as I heave against the street. Her sisters who lie unconscious behind her, didn't give me much trouble. My own siblings are no better off.

I so had not expected this. When Blossom and Buttercup had fallen I saw Bubbles shaking, crying, overwhelmed by her own fear and weakness. She had taken her sister into a tight embrace as if they could still protect her, and seeming ignorant to the fact that the fight wasn't even close to being over. All that was left, was to break the little cutie. Easy target, I thought.

It is a struggle just to stay conscious. My muscles twitch like they've been immobile for years, like they've forgotten how to function. Looking down the street I can see all of the rubble of destroyed buildings and some still on fire as the Townsville fire department try desperately to put it out. And I can see Bubbles standing, still make out the trembling of her shoulders, the fresh tears streaming down her face.

And neither of those, I realize as I take in her tense jaw and those defiant baby blue eyes, have the slightest thing to do with fear or weakness.


End file.
